Nineteen
by GreenLily474
Summary: What happens Nineteen Minutes, Nineteen Hours, Nineteen Days, Nineteen Weeks, Nineteen Months Later..... HP/GW, RW/HrG, Umbridge Arrested, Narcissa and Andromeda reconcile, Winky's expecting, Neville and Hannah connect, Harry needs to get the truth out.


**Nineteen Minutes, Nineteen Hours, Nineteen Days, Nineteen Weeks, Nineteen Months Later.....**

**Chapter One**

**The First Nineteen Hours**

Harry thought that a deep peaceful sleep would be so easy, but that was not the case. He should have felt relieved that Voldemort was finally dead and that it was all over. Thoughts of everyone he'd lost along the way swam through his mind: his parents, Cedric, Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, Dumbledore, Hedwig, Colin, Dobby, Fred...Strangely Fred was the loss that pained Harry most of all. The Weasleys had taken care of him and been a real family to him. It had cost them one of their own. Harry's mind drifted to Mrs. Weasley's Boggart from nearly three years ago. He remembered how she was unable to turn her dead loved ones into something funny. Her fear became real only a few short hours ago.

Harry's mind drifted to little Teddy Lupin. He felt a kinship with the Godson he had yet to meet, knowing that like Harry, Teddy would grow up with no memory of his parents. Harry felt pain for Andromeda Tonks. He wondered if she'd heard of the deaths of her daughter and son-in-law. Harry couldn't let himself feel happy yet that Voldemort was gone when he knew that people like the Weasleys were going through the pain of losing Fred and Andromeda Tonks had lost her husband, daughter and son-in-law. Tears formed in Harry's eyes and he buried his face in his pillow. Harry suddenly felt the mattress shift slightly. A small warm hand rested on the back of his neck and he heard a comforting "sssshhhhh" as a pair of lips brushed his ear. _Ginny._

Andromeda Tonks paced her living room anxiously. She checked her sleeping grandson in the bayonet every few minutes and envied his peaceful slumber. Something had happened, Andromeda was certain of that. Only a few short hours ago, the protection spells had lifted. Owls were flying everywhere and people were running through the streets shouting that Harry Potter had triumphed and the Dark Lord was gone at last, just as it had been nearly seventeen years ago. Andromeda could not allow herself to celebrate until her daughter returned home safely.

"_Dora, please stay."_

"_I can't, mother, this is our chance to end this once and for all." Dora picked up Teddy and cradled him. "I remember all to well what it was like growing up with You-Know-Who in power. Teddy is not going to live with that constant fear if I can help it. I won't let the people who murdered Daddy stay in power any more." Dora handed Teddy to Andromeda. "Look after him while I'm gone." Dora hugged her mother and left._

Andromeda was shaken from her thoughts of the last conversation with her daughter with a knock at the door. It couldn't be Dora or Remus, they would have just come in. Andromeda opened the door and was shocked to see the sister she hadn't spoken to in years standing there with her husband and son.

"Cissy, what are you doing here?" Andromeda asked, perhaps more coldly than she'd intended. Narcissa hadn't been quite as cold as Bella when Andromeda had married Ted, but had cut off all relations nonetheless. With the exception of Sirius, the Black Family had mostly disowned Andromeda and her family. In the little contact they'd had after Andromeda announced she was marrying a muggleborn or Mudblood as most of her family called them, Narcissa wore an expression of utter disgust and contempt when she looked at her sister. At that moment, however her expression held compassion. Andromeda instinctively gripped her wand.

"Look, Dromeda, I know I'm probably one of the last people you want to see, but I thought it better you heard it from me rather than the Daily Prophet."

"Dora?"

Narcissa merely nodded in reply. Andromeda fell to her knees and buried her face in her hands. Narcissa rushed to her sister's side and put her arms around her. She looked over at Draco standing awkwardly next to Lucius.

Andromeda shrugged her sister off and glared at her. "Why, Narcissa? Why are you here? Why do you suddenly care about the Deaths your _Master_ has caused?"

"Because I'm a wife and a mother too, I almost lost Draco several times. Did the Dark Lord or Bella ever care? No, they were both incapable of caring for anything beyond power. Bella was desperate to kill Dora and tried to several time before she finally succeeded. It was an obsession, a need to get rid of the non-pure blood from the family tree. I realized she would have done the same to Draco if he was somehow seen as not worthy in her eyes, or if the Dark Lord had commanded it. I should be sad that she's dead, but oddly I'm extremely happy Molly Weasley did away with her," Narcissa finished savagely.

"Bella's gone?" asked Andromeda. She found the smallest amount of comfort in that. She looked at her brother-in-law and nephew through the doorway. "You're perfectly welcome to come in as long as you mean no harm. It felt strange to be inviting Lucius Malfoy, the man who had spent so much of his life tormenting Muggleborns like Ted, into her home. Perhaps losing so many of her family members like Ted, Dora, Remus (he must have been dead or he would have delivered the news about Dora himself), and Sirius; had made Andromeda more willing to forgive and embrace what little family she had left.

Narcissa walked over to Teddy's bayonet. The warmth of her smile surprised Andromeda. "So this is my grand-nephew?"

"Yes, his name is Teddy."

"Dromeda," said Narcissa, tears streaming from her eyes. "I've spent so much of my life obsessed with blood purity, something that does not truly exist; I've almost forgotten the things in life that truly matter. Can you forgive me?" Andromeda responded by embracing her estranged sister.

"Ginny!" said Harry as he quickly wiped his eyes on his sleeve.

"Need these," asked Ginny holding up his glasses. Harry pushed himself up on his elbows, took the glasses and placed them on his face, enabling him to see Ginny more clearly. Her large brown eyes were filled with love and concern. He wanted to hold her more than anything, but the guilt over Fred's death caused him to look away. He folded his arms on the pillow, placed his chin on them and closed his eyes. Ginny stretched out next to him, reached over and gently turned his face toward her. Harry hesitated, then opened his eyes. " You know you don't have to hide anything from me, " said Ginny. "Certainly not now!"

"I know," said Harry. He reached over and caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. She grabbed it and intertwined his fingers. "I spent a lot of time looking at your dot on the Marauder's Map, you know." Ginny smiled.

"I spent a lot of time in the common room staring at the door to this dormitory hoping you'd walk out of it," Ginny replied. She leaned forward and kissed Harry on the scar that would never again pain him and ran her fingers through his dishevelled hair. Harry relaxed into her touch for a brief moment then gently grabbed her wrist. "What's wrong?"

"Fred—how's your family taking...what happened to him," asked Harry lamely.

"George wanted to be alone with him. Percy's with him. I guess he saw it happen?" Harry nodded. "I'm just glad Fred and Percy made up before...Well Mum, Bill and Charlie are all getting some sleep and Dad's helping Kingsley get the Ministry back in order."

"I should help," said Harry sitting up.

"You should rest," replied Ginny gently pushing him back and climbing onto his waist. "You've earned it."

"What about Tonks, Remus, Fred, Colin, and everyone else who died? Ginny, they're dead because of me. How have I earned rest?"

"They're dead because of Voldemort!" said Ginny fiercely. "Everyone made the choice to fight because living under Voldemort's control was far worse than death. Don't you understand?"

"Better than you think," Harry sighed as he remembered Alberforth telling him to save himself and leave the country. Knowing he'd left his friends under Voldemort's rule would have been worse than death. Harry was gradually coming to an understanding of what Dumbledore meant when he said there were far more terrible things in the world of the living. After losing his soul, or at least all but the final mutilated piece of it, Voldemort was most likely worse than dead. Harry felt some savage comfort in knowing that. He had seen Remus, Sirius, and his parents only a few hours ago. They all seemed to be at peace, Dumbledore as well. All the good people who had died at the hands of Voldemort and his followers: Cedric, Tonks, Fred, Dobby, even Hedwig had lived with the amazing ability to love. Surely they were all at peace now.

"You said we could've had months, years even. Remember?" asked Ginny. Harry looked at her questioningly then suddenly remember Dumbledore's funeral.

"We can... We will, Ginny. There's just..."

"What, so much to do? There's going to be a lot to do for a while. I've been wondering for months if you're even alright. No news of your whereabouts, nothing! Harry, when I saw Hagrid carrying you out of the forest and Voldemort declaring that you were dead..." It was one of those rare occasions that Ginny allowed herself to cry. "Harry, please don't say there will be plenty of time later...Let's face it there won't be for so many people."

"I know Ginny but—" Ginny silenced Harry with a gentle hand on his mouth. She leaned forward and gently pressed her lips to his. Harry wrapped his arms around her and pulled into a tight embrace. It was just like his last birthday when there was nothing else but Ginny in the world. But suddenly the memory of Ron bursting into the room interrupted his bliss. He abruptly pulled out of the embrace.

"What's wrong?" asked Ginny.

"Nothing, it's just that the boy's dormitory isn't the most private place in the world."

"You think that after last summer that thought didn't occur to me?" asked Ginny with a slight grin.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I've sort of learned a little do not disturb spell. Ron won't be bursting in on us. Besides, he's a little pre-occupied with Hermione right now." Ginny began a series of soft kisses down the side of Harry's face and neck.

"Oh," said Harry, a huge grin spreading across his face. "I should've known."

"Oh, Mr. Shacklebolt," said Delores Umbridge in a voice that was high pitched even for her. "I hear you've been made the temporary Minister of Magic. A most worthy choice... To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

Kingsley stepped into the office followed by Arthur Weasley and several other Order members who had been in hiding for several months due to being on Delores Umbridge's Undesirable list.

"I'm quite certain the pleasure will be all ours, madam," said Kingsley. "Arthur."

"Yes," said Mr. Weasley. "Delores Jane Umbridge, you're under arrest for crimes against Muggleborns." Several witches and wizard stepped forward to seize her and she withdrew her wand.

"You can't arrest me. Do you know who I am?" shrieked Umbridge.

"_Expelliarmus!" _shouted Kingsley.

"We know that you're someone who should have been locked away for the cruelty you've inflicted on others a long time ago," said Mr. Weasley.

"Thanks for helping me with this," said Hermione as Ron bandaged a house elf wounded in battle.

"No problem," said Ron. "These house elves showed more bravery than half the wizard community."

"That's the sad truth," said Hermione.

"Did you see that git, Smith pushing past the younger students to get out? Fred died protecting cowards like him."

"I know," said Hermione.

"I've been thinking about helping George with the joke shop. He was closer to Fred than anyone."

"Ron, what about your education?"

"What about it?"

"Don't you want to finish it?"

"I'll do some sort of Independent study. George needs me."

"What about becoming an Auror?"

"That can wait," said Ron. "We haven't been getting our education conventionally for years, why start now?"

"I suppose you're right," said Hermione. "I guess I just wanted you here with me."

"I know," said Ron taking her hand. "I'll think of something, I promise. I just have to help my family now."

"Will you at lease go with me to Australia with me to find my parents? I mean, that shouldn't take long."

"Of course I'll help you find your parents," said Ron. He leaned forward and kissed her. Hermione rested her forehead on his.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"You're every bit as important to me as my family. You know that, right?" asked Ron. Hermione nodded.

"Miss! Miss!" Hermione felt something small tugging her sleeve and looked down to see a distressed looking familiar house elf.

"Winky? What's wrong?" asked Hermione as she put a comforting hand on the elf's tiny shoulder.

"I is needing my Dobby!" said Winky earnestly. "Winky is having her litter any day now and has not seen her Dobby in weeks and weeks."

Hermione noticed Winky's protruding belly. She met Ron's alarmed expression.

Harry awoke feeling more content than he'd felt in his life, though he felt a twinge of guilt with that contentment. He looked over to see Ginny gazing at him.

"Have you slept at all?" he asked.

"Haven't been tired," Ginny replied with a small grin as she reached over and ran her fingers through his untidy hair.

"Not at all?" asked Harry.

"Not in the least," replied Ginny. "What are you thinking about?"

"How nice it is to not have Voldemort's thoughts in my dreams. I now know why that happened—why I could see inside his head..." Harry looked into Ginny's deep brown eyes. Surely he could tell her. If anyone could understand, it would be Ginny. Harry took a deep breath.

"You can tell me, Harry. You can tell be anything. I promise I won't think any less of you, whatever it is."

"I was the last Horcrux."

"The last what?"

"Remember Riddle's diary?"

"How can I forget?" Ginny deadpanned.

"That was a Horcrux. Voldemort made seven of them. He committed acts of great evil, ripped apart his soul and sealed in various objects in an attempt to gain immortality."

Ginny gasped. "So that's what you were doing all these months, you were destroying Horcuxes."

"Yes."

"Well, the diary I understand," said Ginny with a shudder. "But how were you a Horcrux?"

"When Voldemort murdered my parents, he ripped his soul again. But when he failed to kill me, the piece of his soul latched on to me when the killing curse failed. When he tried to kill me again last night, the fragment of the soul was destroyed. The Snake Neville destroyed with Gryffindor's sword was the final Horcrux and well... you know the rest."

Ginny gazed at him thoughtfully. "So you've been possessed by Voldemort most of your life," she said thoughtfully.

"Yeah I suppose," said Harry, afraid that Ginny would run away frightened. He felt tremendous relief when she did nothing of the sort. On the contrary she smiled lovingly at him. "What is it."

"Oh, I was thinking about how truly extraordinary you are. I mean, you had this mutilated soul fragment from the most evil wizard of all time inside of you, and you always chose to do good. I knew there was always some deeper reason for being so smitten with you." Ginny kissed the tips of Harry's fingers.

"Thank you," said Harry. "For everything."

"I think I'm the one who should be thanking you," said Ginny. Harry suddenly sat up and grabbed his robes. "What is it?"

"I need to get the truth out about everything. I certainly can't have everyone thinking whatever Rita Skeeter's version of events is the truth."

"How do you plan on getting the truth out?" asked Ginny as she began pulling on her own robes. "Surely you're not thinking of the Prophet."

"Nope," said Harry. "But perhaps that bloke from Slughorn's Christmas party, the one who wrote about the Vampires may still be interested in an exclusive. People need to know the truth about Dumbledore and Snape."

"Interesting how my son wants to save your good name after everything you put him through."

"Lily?" Severus Snape looked up to see the only woman he'd ever loved standing beside him. She sat down beside him.

"Long time no talk," she said dryly.

"I've missed you."

"I know," said Lily.

"Every minute of every day has been painful without you."

"Really?" asked Lily. "Try watching your only child suffer from the cruelty of your sister and your oldest friend and being powerless to stop it!"

"The child who caused your death!" Snape said vehemently. "You could have lived, Lily. You could have had more children."

"Maybe," said Lily. "But I chose to protect my child. Do you honestly think I would have wanted to live after allowing Voldemort to murder my son? Death is preferable. I've always been at peace with my decision, _always_!" Lily stood up to leave. Severus grabbed her arm.

"Lily, wait."

"What?"

"Can you ever forgive me?"

"I forgave you a long time ago, Sev."

"How? Why?"

Lily sighed and took Severus' chin in her hand. "In spite of all that happed, you asking Voldemort to spare me changed everything. The fact that I was given a choice gave Harry the power to destroy him once and for all. I will always be grateful for that Sev." She turned to leave and looked back at him over her shoulder. "Are you coming?"

"Are you still with Potter?"

"Yes, I'm with James. That will never change."

"I'm not ready yet."

"I understand," said Lily. She disappeared into the light. Severus stared at the veil.

"Hannah?" said Neville. "You alright?"

"I'm fine," said Hannah. "Just thinking about my mother. I wish she'd lived to see this day. She was so proud when I told her about Dumbledore's Army."

"So was my Gran," said Neville. Hannah smiled at him.

"Have a seat," she said as she patted the ground next to her. He sat down and stared out over the lake.

"I can't remember the last time we had such a clear day," Neville remarked.

"I suppose the dementors being gone makes all the difference," said Hannah. She looked at the bruises on his face. Injuries from a year of resisting the Carrows. "That's quite a collection of bruises you've got there," she remarked as she gently touched his face. "I don't know many people who would have withstood as much as you did."

"It was all worth it," said Neville. "It's finally over, and the people who tortured my parents are gone."

"Yes," said Hannah taking Neville's hand.

"Professor, may I come in?" asked Harry and he pulled his invisibility off himself and Ginny.

"Harry, m'boy!" said Slughorn. "Of course, and Miss Weasley! Always a pleasure. What may I do for you?"

"Your friend who wrote about the Vampires, do you think he'd still want to interview me and write a book?"

"Why Eldred would be delighted," said Slughorn.

"Great," said Harry. "Could you contact him for me. The sooner, the better."

"Certainly, dear boy, certainly!"

"Kreacher!" Harry called. _POP! _

"What can Kreacher do for Master Harry?" asked the old house elf, bowing.

"A man named Eldred will be writing a book about the fall of the Dark Lord. I want the world to know of Regulus' bravery. Can you tell Eldred what you told me last Summer, Kreacher?"

"Master wishes Kreacher to tell of Brave Regulus?" asked Kreacher.

"Yes," said Harry. "Brave Regulus helped me defeat the Dark Lord and I want him to be honoured for it."

"Kreacher will be most happy to bring honor to Brave Master Regulus. Thank you, Master Harry, thank you!"

"Go rest, Kreacher," said Harry. Kreacher bowed to Harry and disapparated.

"He seems rather pleasant now," said Ginny.

"He's not so bad once you get to know him," said Harry with a grin.

"There you are!" Harry and Ginny spun around to see Ron and Hermione running toward them.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry.

"It's Winky," Hermione replied breathlessly.

"Is she hurt?" asked Ginny.

"She's pregnant," said Ron.

"What?" said Harry and Ginny together.

"She wants to know where Dobby is," said Hermione sadly. "How do we tell her?

"

'


End file.
